


Makeup

by WritingSiren



Series: Holding Hands is So Metal [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, dudes wearing makeup, rickmorty, veeery mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Morty tries on Rick's makeup.





	

Morty was over at Rick's house for the weekend. It just started to get dark outside, and the boys had plans to go out tonight. Rick has been desperately wanting to go to a concert with Morty for a while now. Rick's been to countless concerts, but this would be Morty’s first one. Rick was, in fact, excited for Morty.

Morty lied on Rick's bed, facing the older boy, who was rummaging through his closet in nothing but his briefs. Morty may or may not have been staring at his ass...

“I-I can't believe we're gonna see the Flesh Curtains tonight, Rick!” Morty said excitedly.

“Yeah, man! I'm fucking pumped.” Rick looked over his shoulder at him with a grin and scratched his belly. “You're gonna love ‘em.”

While Morty waited patiently for Rick to get dressed, he got up and moved to Rick's dresser. It was littered with CDs, some of which Rick made himself. He picked one up and stared at it, resting his elbows on the dresser. 

Arms wrapped around Morty's waist. Rick came up behind him, fully dressed now in a black Flesh Curtains t-shirt and torn blue jeans.

He kissed Morty's neck. “Move over...” he mumbled, gently pushing Morty to the side.

Morty chuckled softly and gave Rick his space. The older boy picked up a black eyeliner pencil and started applying the makeup to his lower eyelids in a single swipe. Morty wondered how he made it look so easy.

“Hey Rick?”

“Yeah?” the blue-haired boy replied, smudging the eyeliner now.

“Could you… maybe teach me how to do that?”

“What, put on eyeliner? It's easy.” Rick answered. He wiped off the tip of the eyeliner and handed it to Morty. He hesitated, but took it from Rick.

“All you gotta do is start from the inside and move outward.” Rick instructed.

Morty nodded, starting from the inside of his top eyelid and drawing a rather wobbly line to the outside. Rick chuckled and moved to stand behind Morty, and took the hand holding the pencil in his.

“Do it like this,” Rick said quietly in Morty's ear as he guided Morty's hand to draw a line on his other eyelid. He was so careful, and their closeness made Morty blush.

Once he was done, Rick let go of Morty’s hand and stood beside him. “See? That wasn't too hard, was it?”

Morty took a look at himself in the mirror. He actually liked this new look. “Yeah. I… I kinda like it,” he said with a smile.

“Now let's go if we wanna get good spots!” Rick said excitedly, grabbing Morty by the wrist and almost dragged him along.

Morty let out a laugh. “O-Okay, okay, Rick slow down!”

As they ran for the door, Morty called out, “Goodbye, Mr. Sanchez!” 

“Yeah, bye Dad…” Rick mumbled as they headed out.

When they got in the car, Rick revved the engine, causing Morty to jump. Rick bursted into laughter and pulled Morty close, their foreheads touching.

“Hm… More eyeliner next time.”

“W...What?” Morty raised a brow at him.

Rick let him go. He smiled and gave the younger boy a wink. “Eh, nevermind. You’re cute either way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo I wrote another fic \\(^0^)/ It kinda drags on at the end. I didn't know how to finish it, lol.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it~


End file.
